


Test of patience

by Naminewitch



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, He testes Stella's patience, Nyx Ulric Lives, stella nox fleuret as youngest nox fleuret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: Nyx testes Stella’s patience by playing the hero, thus putting himself in danger.





	Test of patience

**Author's Note:**

> Usually, in my fics, Stella and Nyx get along fine, and are good friends, but after getting an idea for this short oneshot - thanks to the new chapter of Guiding star - I decided to write about Nyx getting on Stella's nerves, and Stella resisting the urge to kill him. 
> 
> Hope you will like it.

“Nyx, watch out!” Stella yelled warning to the man and summoned a barrier to protect the ex-glaive from the incoming attack. Then, she ran to his attacker – MT – and dealt the final blow. The robot screamed and disappeared in black mist of Starscourge.

“Phew, thanks, star princess that was close,” Nyx thanked the youngest Nox Fleuret as the shield around him dispelled.

Instead of answering, Stella made her rapier fade from her right hand, approached Nyx and hit him upside the head.

“Ouch!” he exclaimed, hand nursing the back of his head where Stella hit him. “What was that for?”

“For being a reckless idiot!” Stella told him in scolding tone, her expression stern and lips pressed into a tight line. “Your connection to the Crystal is gone! You cannot use magic anymore or warp out of way of an attack. You should be more careful and not playing the hero.”

“I am _not_ playing the hero. I _am_ the hero,” Nyx said with that smirk of his.

The blonde resisted the urge to slap the ex-glaive again.

It had been a few days since the Fall of Insomnia. Stella and Lunafreya got separated during the chaos, and when the youngest Nox Fleuret was leaving the city with other refugees, she reunited with Nyx – who somehow survived after using the Ring of the Lucii – and they decided to journey to Altissia together.

And that’s when Nyx began to test Stella’s patience. She liked him – he was a good friend and person and helped her sister, which earned him good points in her book – but he was playing hero (even with his connection to the Crystal being gone), thus putting danger and that annoyed Stella to no end.

And how Luna managed to fall in love with Nyx with that attitude of his? That was mystery to Stella, but she wasn’t judging. Each to their own, and Luna’s happiness was the main priority, even if Stella had a problem with man’s recklessness.

That is, if Nyx lived long enough to give Luna that happiness and didn’t get himself killed with one of his ‘heroic’ stunts during their travel. Or if Stella didn’t kill him first for his stupidity.

The youngest Nox Fleuret sighed from her thoughts. “Come on, hero let’s go. We need to reach Altissia before Luna wakes Tidemother up to make a covenant with her for Noctis.”

“As you wish, princess, “Nyx gave her a wink and a bow, and went ahead.

Stella rolled her eyes at the man with a sigh and looked at the sky.

“Six, give me patience not to kill Nyx on our way to Altissia,” she prayed, before following after Nyx.

Stella hoped she survived this journey and wouldn’t kill her potential brother-in-law.


End file.
